Talk:Baby Killer Klowns/@comment-66.227.230.52-20151203043602
It's quite possible that KILLER KLOWNS use MULTIPLE reproductive strategies. For standard DNA humans, sex is the usual route. But for KILLER KLOWNS they could actually use 6 or 7 tactics of reproduction (which could logically define a "KLOWN HIERARCHY OF POWER". It could also be that since the prime weakness of a KILLER KLOWN is the nose, that that is "their true form", the rest is just biomass shaped into usable Klown Function. This is simply the reason why KILLER KLOWNS have existed so long for so many reasons. It is very easy to pop a KILLER KLOWN nose, but to win long-term is never workable since the KLOWNS are not prey to simple reproductive bottlenecks of lesser lifeforms. KILLER KLOWN Reproductive Strategies: Infection -- You eat KLOWN popcorn, the KLOWN seed (nose) grows inside of you, starts converting your organs. You begin to sweat white greasepaint, your eye ducts weep out red or blue greasepaint. The KLOWN seed core migrates through your bone and muscle to crawl out of your nasal passage. Your brain function is then dependant on the survival of the KLOWN NOSE. A KILLER KLOWN separated from the KLOWN NOSE (by having it yanked off or severed off the face by a knife) can continue to live onward on any host biomass. A KILLER KLOWN rendered ineffective for food gathering (limbs severed, body ruined) will sometimes be abandoned by the KLOWN NOSE or secondary KLOWN REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS (if they remain intact) to spread to any nearby suitable host in short range. However, KLOWN NOSES don't tend to survive long (a few minutes) outside of the host biomass of the KILLER KLOWN and a lone detached KLOWN NOSE has very limited mobility options. Sex -- KLOWNS can reproduce with other KLOWNS to birth new KLOWNS (if enough excess compatable biomass is available) and a new KLOWN lifeform is shed to live on its own. KLOWN MALES would retain a pair of secondary Seed Klowns (noses) in the testicles if one is birthed from a Male KLOWN, or inside one of the breasts of a Female KLOWN. When a gendered KLOWN sheds a Seed Klown nose (testicle or breast depending on gender), they seek to regain needed biomass to regrow the now missing sheddable organ. If a KILLER KLOWN is destroyed (facial nose shattered) by violence, then the secondary Seed Klowns also are destroyed as a rule unless previously shed by KLOWN INFECTION routes. A KLOWN with a destroyed nose is considered an unfit source of KLOWN biomass and all immediately attached Seed Klowns of that KLOWN are immediately destroyed with the defective KLOWN. It is currently unknown whether KLOWNS and humans are genetically compatable species or whether Seed Klowns on the body of a KILLER KLOWN would simply infect any hybrid offspring. Conversion -- This process is less common. A Converted Biomass source is compressed by Dark Force (Shadow Manipulation) compression. This tactic is designed to create PRIME KLOWNS from selected target Planetary Lifeforms. The lifeforms captured will be scale-compressed (to the size of a piece of unpopped popcorn) and their neural patterns will then be converted into usable KLOWN-interpetable patterns. Since the bulk-thermal mass of a human body averages at 98.7 degrees Fahrenheit, compression to 1/60th that size results in the densely-compressed human body "popping" after the thin human skin can take no more pressure. These PRIME KLOWN seeds are used for intelligently conquering or subduing an aggressive planet's biomass lifeforms (suitable KLOWN TROOPERS are genetically-driven to create new PRIME KLOWNS from Native Lifeforms if 3 or more of the KLOWN TROOPERS are killed in the first few hours of biomass-gathering). In this way, the reproductive strategy is simply... "If these creatures can kill us KLOWNS, I want them working for us, not against us." Mitosis -- The KILLER KLOWN is a dynamic lifeform which has been driven by the forces of their homeworld to express itself as a vulnerable KLOWN NOSE on vulnerable, yet inhumanly strong, biomass. The reason for this is to be able to latch onto superior predator species and to weed out the inferior KLOWN offspring which too easily fall victim to simple defensive tactics of target biomass lifeforms. A KLOWN usually duplicates itself in vulnerable body locations (Klown Testicles and Klown Breasts depending on the gender) so that suitable KLOWN beings can spread and improve to the challenges of existence. Instead of copying a whole KLOWN (which would leave a vulnerable state) the Mitosis Organs reproduce by self-cloning when a new KLOWN is born by normal KLOWN-ON-KLOWN sexual reproduction. Egg Laying -- Ever hear of a comedian so bad that they "Laid an Egg on the Comedy Stage?" Well, PRIME KLOWNS (the giant KILLER KLOWN of the first movie) lay eggs in huge numbers as a tactical means of flooding a biomass-ready target planet with wave after wave of KILLER KLOWNS to gather large enough amounts of KOTTON KLOWN KANDY or for the KAPTURE BALLS. Did you see the stars of KILLER KLOWNS falling into a ball-pit near the end of the first movie... well, they weren't balls, they were PRIME KLOWN EGGS (which are, for all purposes, inert plastic until activated by the sweet trehalose liquid food from KOTTON KANDY biomass. They had not sufficient amount of biomass fed into them (the red liquid from the KOTTON KANDY KLUMPS) yet to unleash a secondary wave of KILLER KLOWNS. If you watch the KILLER KLOWNS FROM OUTER SPACE movie, you can see that the KILLER KLOWNS work on two popular gaming tactics well known to you all. Firstly is "unthreatening" slow waves less than 8 clumsy vulnerable KILLER KLOWNS to gauge the danger of the territory they have landed in. If the KILLER KLOWNS are not stopped quickly by the population or hazards of that planetary location, they gather up all available suitable biomass into KOTTON KANDY or KAPTURE BALLOONS and then ready to activate the PRIME KLOWN EGGS (the ball pit). Once that happens, wave after wave of KILLER KLOWNS will spread to capture more biomass and materials to enable more KILLER KLOWN SPACE TENTS to be constructed. If resistance is met early, then the TACTICAL KLOWNS are genetically-driven to capture suitable specimins to create new PRIME KLOWNS. The PARTY KLOWNS are also driven to spread POPCORN KLOWNS from previous adventures to infect and create new KLOWN INVASION options. Essentially, if fought against early by a host population, the KILLER KLOWNS are then driven to unleash the strongest seeds from the population of other worlds, and to convert the strongest of the population of this curent world into newer weirder and possibly funnier KILLER KLOWNS to always win in the long run. Note that the primary genetic stratgeies of KILLER KLOWNS are to: Entertain, appear to be harmless, appear to be clumsy, be inviting, offer free gifts, pretend to be scenery, cry when hurt, always be happy without showing your fangs, and then when your prey is relaxed - comfortable - happy - smiling... POUNCE! If you're wondering why KILLER KLOWNS explode when their nose is popped, then wonder no further. This is Evolution In Action. Unsuccessful KLOWNS end their reproductive line when their individual nose is destroyed to weed out KLOWN FAILURES and the whole active KLOWN KOLONY dies when the PRIME KLOWN is destroyed to ensure that KLOWN FAILURES do not spread their weaknesses to other KLOWN KOLONIES. When this happens, a signal is sent out to all KILLER KLOWN KOLONIES that 2 things exist on the planet the signal was sent from, "DANGER and more importantly... CLEVER FOOD!!!" Smarter, tougher KLOWNS will follow always and they will act slightly different to deal with DANGEROUS -- CLEVER FOOD.